


I Knew It Was You

by Youraverageace



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youraverageace/pseuds/Youraverageace
Summary: The day of your 16th birthday was the scariest and most exciting day of anybody’s life. It’s the day that you have the ability to find out who your soulmate is. Now, there was no guarantee to when you would actual find them, Cyrus have a strong belief that they are already in his life, so when he wakes up on the day of his 16th birthday, he couldn’t help but smile and squeal with a sense of joy, today was the day he was going to find out who he was destined to be with since birth. Some people don’t believe in soulmates, and some people never find theirs, but Cyrus always knew he had one and that he was going to find them one day.





	I Knew It Was You

The day of your 16th birthday was the scariest and most exciting day of anybody’s life. It’s the day that you have the ability to find out who your soulmate is. Now, there was no guarantee to when you would actual find them, Cyrus have a strong belief that they are already in his life, so when he wakes up on the day of his 16th birthday, he couldn’t help but smile and squeal with a sense of joy, today was the day he was going to find out who he was destined to be with since birth. Some people don’t believe in soulmates, and some people never find theirs, but Cyrus always knew he had one and that he was going to find them one day. 

Cyrus’ parents weren’t soulmates, which is why they got divorced, they had believed that they had loved each other but realized that it wasn’t true when they met their true soulmates, that connection can’t be replicated by any means. Cyrus wanted that connection more than anything.

Everyone is born with a small heart on their wrists, and when you first touch your soulmate after your 16th birthday, it begins to burn, and their initials appear in the middle. Cyrus hasn’t dated anyone since Iris because he didn’t want to get his hope up about anyone being his soulmate, and yet, he still did.  
Cyrus has been hopelessly pining after T.J Kippen since he met him in 7th grade, and he’s known he been gay for just a little longer than that, the two had become much closer over the last few years but he still didn’t want to start anything romantic because he didn’t want to have his heart broken if he wasn’t his soulmate. Cyrus still wanted it to be him though.

When Cyrus was getting dressed for school, he couldn’t help but look down at the heart on his wrist, he didn’t know what initials would appear there today, or any day, but he couldn’t wait for it to happen. He quickly finished getting ready and rushed off to school, he was far to excited to wait any longer.

The walk to school was short, but long enough to get Cyrus thinking to hard, what if he didn’t meet his soulmate until he was older? What if he never met them? Cyrus tried to shake these thoughts from his mind as he opened the doors to the school. When he walked over to his locker he was greeted by Andi, Buffy, and Jonah.  
“Happy Birthday Cyrus!” they all called while each holding things to give him.

Buffy handed him a small envelope and threw her arms around him and pulled him in tight “Sweet number 16, touch anyone yet?”  
Cyrus drew back and smiled at her, “Just you buff.”

Buffy deflated but quickly smiled and stepped back so Andi and Jonah could talk to him. Andi handed him a small box that he could only assume contained a bracelet, she simply whispered “Happy Birthday” before pulling back and walking back.

Jonah was the last one to step towards him, he hesitantly handed him a wrapped rectangle object that Cyrus couldn’t even begin to guess as to what was inside  
“Happy Birthday Cy, it’s my mom’s tapes, I know you like them so that’s just a few she had double of.”

Cyrus smiled wider than he knew possible at the mention of Jonah’s mom, he still can’t believe that she’s his mom. Cyrus also noticed his slight tinge of weird déjà vu when he hugged Jonah, he knew that a few years ago he would have been devastated that Jonah’s initials weren’t on his wrist now, but current Cyrus wasn’t the slightest upset, him and Jonah were friends now and he liked it that way.

“Thank you, all of you, I’ll let you know about any soulmate updates.” The group smiled as the bell rang and all went off to their own classrooms, or to their respective soulmates.  
Weirdly enough, they had all found them within the friend group. Buffy and Marty were soulmates, but they refused to touch each other for the longest time in order to not be let down if they weren’t actually soulmates, luckily though, they were, and it was the biggest relief of both of their lives. Andi was Ambers soulmate, which almost no one saw coming until Andi told everyone after an accidental touch in the hallway, the soon grew closer and became one of the cutest couples in the school. Jonah and Walker were probably the least unexpected though, they only interacted because of Andi, and one day after both of their 16th birthday Jonah shook Walkers hand and they didn’t really know what to do, they aren’t an official couple yet, but everyone knows it’s coming.

While walking to his class Cyrus saw Amber walking towards him, she had a free period for 1st so she could do whatever she wanted. She quickly caught up to Cyrus and hugged him.

“Happy Birthday Cyrus, have you seen my brother by any chance?”

Cyrus reeled for a moment and realized that he in fact, had not seen T.J yet today, which was weird because he usually sees him before the first bell.  
“Thank you! And no… have you not?” 

Amber shook her head “No he was all upset this morning I don’t know where he is, will you call him for me?”

“Of course I will, I’ll let you know” Amber muttered a quick thanks before walking off, distressed. 

Cyrus decided to skip 1st period, which is something he would never usually do, but T.J was missing, and it was his birthday, so he figured that it was worth it for today. Walking out onto the courtyard, Cyrus pulled out his phone and texted T.J

Cyrus:  
hey, no one has seen you today  
where are you? are you okay?  
T.J  
Hey, yeah, I’m fine I’m actually  
walking to school now  
Cyrus:  
ok good, you had us worried  
come meet me in the courtyard  
T.J  
Don’t worry about me hfkjafh  
I’ll meet you there :)

Not much time passed before Cyrus sees T.J walking over to him quickly, he hops up from to meet him in the middle, T.J looks at him and smiled faintly.

“Hey, happy birthday Cy, can we go to the swings?” Cyrus looked at him questionably but agreed, on the walk there Cyrus made an extra effort to make sure that their hands didn’t accidently touch.

When they arrived, they both sat down on their respective swing, neither one saying anything. Cyrus had to admit that he was a little nervous, T.J’s birthday had already passed a few months ago and he was yet to find his soulmate. That’s what scared Cyrus the most, he knew that one touch could determine the rest of his life now, and he was excited but understandably scared at the same time. He wanted it to be T.J more then anything but what if it wasn’t? What if he touched him and nothing happened? Cyrus didn’t want to think to hard about, he knew that it wasn’t up to him and that the universe had already decided so, he decided to speak up.

“It’s a little nerve racking you know?” T.J looked up at him and gave him a small smile

“Yeah I get it, but everything is going to work out.” He reached over and gently placed his hand on Cyrus’ knee

Suddenly Cyrus’ body is filled with warmth and he feels a slight pain in his wrist, he suspected that T.J felt the same thing because he pulled his hand away like it burnt, literally. Cyrus looked down at his wrist in Awe, something was being engraved into his wrist slowly. After a few seconds T.J.K has fully made its way onto his wrist and he didn’t know what to say.

He looked over and saw T.J looking at his wrist in the same way he was, you could see a blurry version of what he could only assume to be C.B.G imprinted on his wrist. Both boys were completely speechless, this was a life changing moment for both of them, their eyes slowly meet after a few seconds of silence.

“Wow” is all Cyrus can say in the moment. T.J looks up at him and smiles for a beat

“Yeah, wow.” 

It’s silent again for a moment before Cyrus speaks up again

“I had always hoped it was you, I just never wanted to get my hopes up to high. Deep down though, I really really hoped, that it was you. T.J grabbed his hand, and this time the warmth was comforting this time, a nice warm feeling overcoming his body.

“I always knew it was you. I knew I couldn’t be with anyone else for the rest of my life and be happy with it.” Cyrus smiled, they had both stood up from their swings and gotten progressively closer to each other. Neither of them said anything, rather they just savored the moment and stared at each other. Cyrus looked back at the moments leading here and realized that if you had told 7th grade Cyrus that T.J Kippen was going to be his soulmate, he would have laughed in your face, but now, he couldn’t see it being anyone else.  
T.J moved his left hand up to cup Cyrus’ face, his focus shifting from his wrist to his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Cyrus didn’t trust his voice in the moment, so he just nodded. Both boys leaned in slowly, carefully their lips met. It was messy and not synchronized, and yet it was perfect all the same. It didn’t last long but it left a lingering feeling on both of their lips.

For what felt like was the 100th time today, the boys were stunned into silence, nothing needed to be said in the moment. Suddenly though T.J realized something and pulled himself out of the moment.

“Wait, Cyrus, I got you something!” T.J reached into his backpack and pulled out a chocolate chocolate chip muffin wrapped in saran wrap and handed it over to Cyrus. He took the muffin with excited hands and looked straight up at his soulmate.

“I’m so glad you’re my soulmate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! This is a lot better then my first fic I think! I hope you guys liked it! I used a lot of commas and lots of grammatical errors and I know that but I'm trying to better myself with my writing. I wrote this at 1 in the morning so I hope that there aren't too many mistakes within it. The dialogue is a little rough but I'm trying. I also can't get the texts to look the way I want but it's only a small section so I hope it was fine. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated of course :) Follow me on tumblr @gay-disney-things I post a lot of Andi Mack related things, and some other stuff :)


End file.
